Charizard Asha
| ewolucja = Plik:004 mini.png → Plik:005 mini.png → Plik:006 mini.png Ten Pokémon spędził 32 odcinki jako Charmander i 3 odcinki jako Charmeleon. }} Charizard Asha był piątym Pokémonem złapanym przez Asha Ketchuma w regionie Kanto. Jest niewątpliwie jego najsilniejszym stworkiem. Historia Kanto Z Damianem thumb|left|Z DamianemCharmander pojawił się w odcinku Charmander - Zabłąkany Pokémon, początkowo należał do Damiana, który go porzucił mówiąc, że po niego wróci. Ash próbował go złapać, ale ten nadal myślał, że jego trener o nim nie zapomniał. Po pewnym czasie, gdy Charmander został sam, rozpadał się deszcz. Ognisty Pokémon zerwał duży liść i schronił się pod nim, by ochronić płomyk na ogonie. Ash i przyjaciele tymczasem dowiedzieli się, że Damian specjalnie zostawił Charmandera i poszli go ratować, a gdy dotarli na miejsce, trzy Spearowy atakowały bezbronnego Pokémona. Odgonił je elektryczny atak Pikachu Asha. Brock i Ash zdjęli z siebie płaszcze i owinęli w nie Charmandera pilnując, by płomień na ogonie nie zgasł. Kiedy dotarli do Centrum Pokémon, Siostra Joy zajęła się ognistym stworkiem. Ten był w ciężkim stanie, ale wracał do zdrowia. Następnego dnia okazało się, że uciekł. Szukał swojego trenera, ale wpadł na Zespół R kradnący Pikachu. Pokonał porywaczy Miotaczem Płomieni i dostał podziękowania od bohaterów. Damian widział to zdarzenie i poprosił Charmandera o powrót, ale Ash, Misty i Brock odradzali mu ten wybór. Damianowi się to nie podobało i próbował na siłę odzyskać swojego Pokémona, ale Pikachu i Charmander potraktowali go swoimi atakami, a Damian odszedł. Wtedy Ash postanowił złapać Charmandera i tak zrobił. Z Ashem thumb|200px|Jako CharmanderCharmander natychmiast stał się jednym z głównych Pokémonów Asha. Został wykorzystany już w następnym odcinku już następnego jako latarka w ciemnej jaskini. Ponadto walczył z Zespołem R w odcinku ''Bitwa na pokładzie Świętej Anny''. W Wieża strachu, Ash wysłał go, by poprowadził grupę w nawiedzonej wieży, ale został sparaliżowany Lizaniem Hauntera i Ash go przywołał. W odcinku Primeape idzie na banany, Charmander walczył z Primeapem, którego ostatecznie pokonał po poznaniu Furii, która znacznie zwiększyła jego siłę ognia. Charmander zadebiutował w bitwie w siłowni w następnym odcinku, gdzie pokonał Erikę i jej Weepinbella, jednak przegrał z Gloomem. Drugą walkę o odznakę odbył w odcinku ''Rycerze poké-ninja'', gdzie walczył z Venomothem Kogi, ale jej nie dokończył, ponieważ pojawił się Zespół R. Po pozbyciu się grupy przestępczej, Charmander kontynuował walkę, ale z nowym przeciwnikiem - Golbatem. Ognisty stworek oparł się działaniu ultradźwięków i pokonał nietoperza, zamykając go w ognistym wirze. Wzrost doświadczenia bojowego Charmandera osiągnął swój szczyt w odcinku Marcowy pochód Exeggutorów, gdzie w pojedynkę zatrzymał wiele szalejących Exeggutorów. Następnie ewoluował w Charmeleona. W odcinku ''Problem z Parasem'', Ash chce pomóc Cassandrze w treningu jej Parasa, ale nie udaje mu się to i gdy kolejno wybiera do walki Pokémony, w końcu trafia na Charmeleona. Okazuje się, że po ewolucji całkiem zmienia swój charakter, nie słucha Asha i staje się zbyt pewny siebie. Błyskawicznie nokautuje Parasa i dodatkowo atakuje Asha. Wtedy Pikachu go pokonuje elektrycznym atakiem, a Ash cofa do Poké Balla. Tymczasem Paras zostaje porwany przez Zespół R i gdy bohaterowie ich odnajdują, Charmeleon znów staje do walki z Parasem. Tym razem pewniejszy siebie Pokémon robak pokonuje Charmeleona i ewoluuje, potem używa Usypiającego Pyłu, doprowadzając Charmeleona do snu. left|200px|thumb|Jako Charmeleon Do jego kolejnej ewolucji dochodzi bardzo szybko, ponieważ mijają tylko trzy odcinki od poprzedniej przemiany. Dzieje się to w odcinku ''Atak prehistorycznych Pokémonów'', gdzie Charmeleon ma za zadanie walczyć z prehistorycznymi Pokémonami, ale zamiast tego zasypia. Ze snu budzi go Aerodactyl, który lecąc wpada na Charmeleona, zostawiając mu ślad na czole. Ognisty Pokémon chce się odegrać, ale obrywa ponownie. Wtedy Aerodactyl łapie Asha i wylatuje na powierzchnie z Charmeleonem na ogonie. Gdy prehistoryczny Pokémon ląduje, staje twarzą w twarz z Charmeleonem, denerwując go. To wyzwala siłę w stworku Asha, która doprowadza do ewolucji. Udało mu się odzyskać Asha, ale niestety zachował nieposłuszeństwo. Nielojalność Charizarda zaczęła boleć Asha na końcu jego podróży po odznaki, gdzie odmówił walki z Blainem w odcinku Zagadki do rozwiązania i pozwolił Rhydonowi wygrać. W następnym odcinku, Charizard ponownie odmówił pomocy w walce, ale zmienił zdanie po obejrzeniu potężnego Magmara. Ostatecznie Ash wygrał Odznakę Wulkanu. thumb|Jako nowo wyewoluowany CharizardW filmie pierwszym, Charizard odegrał znaczącą rolę. Ewidentnie nie chciał słuchać Asha, ale podjął się walki ze swoim klonem, ale ostatecznie został pokonany. Został złapany w Clone Balla, ku udręce Asha. Ash następnie pomógł uwolnić Charizarda i innych. Kiedy Ash skamieniał przez Mewtwo i Mew, Charizard opłakiwał swego właściciela, a jego łzy pomogły zregenerować go. Gdy wszystko wróciło do normalności, pamięć Charizarda została skasowana i wrócił do swojego rażącego nieposłuszeństwa. Charizard pojawił się ponownie w odcinku Przyjaciel czy wróg. Ash użył go do walki z Zippo i zaskakująco postanowił walczyć i zmusił przeciwnika do odwrotu. Jednak gdy Sparky stanął do walki, Charizard protekcjonalnie nadepnął na ziemię i zatrzepotał skrzydłami przed małym Pikachu, a potem poszedł spać, odmawiając walki. Przez jego zachowanie Ash przegrał i Ritchie awansował do następnej rundy. Wyspy Pomarańczowe Ash zabrał Charizarda ze sobą na Wyspy Oranżowe, mimo jego nieposłuszeństwa. Zauważalnie nie chciał używać go w walkach, ale w odcinku Ostry ślizg, Charizard, Pikachu i Bulbasaur zostali wykorzystani w drugiej rundzie w meczu pomiędzy Ashem i Dannym. Charizard początkowo nie chciał uczestniczyć w walce i Danny prawie wygrał. Jednak niechętnie pomógł, gdy próbował użyć Miotacza Płomieni na Ashu, ale chybił i zmienił filar lodu w sanki. Oznaczało to, że Ash był w stanie kontynuować mecz. W odcinku ''Czas relaksu'' Charizard ponownie nie słuchał Asha, ale uznał mądrość i ogromne doświadczenie Scythera Tracey'ego i połączył z nim siły, by pokonać Zespół R. Scyther najrzadziej popadał w konflikt z Pokémonem Asha w porównaniu do innych. Czasami zdarza się, że podczas bitew Charizard traci panowanie nad sobą, jak to miało miejsce w odcinku ''Mistrzyni Wyspy Mandarynek''. Jednym atakiem pokonał Taurosa jakiegoś trenera, a potem odleciał i próbował spalić wszystko wokół. Ash nie był w stanie przywołać go i tylko interwencja Primy i jej Slowbro pozwoliła uspokoić szalejącego stworka. W odcinku ''Wzgórza Charizardów'', Charizard walczył z Poliwrathem Tada. Ewidentnie nie chciał słuchać poleceń Asha, pomimo że Miotacze Płomieni nie działają na wodny typ. Poliwrath zaatakował Armatką Wodną, a potem zamroził go Lodowym Promieniem, ku przerażeniu Asha. Ashowi udało się rozbić lód otaczający głowę Charizarda, a Tad pogardliwie mówi o rewanżu, kiedy Ashowi uda się kontrolować Charizarda. thumb|left|Ash opiekuje się swoim CharizardemAsh rozpalił ogień i rozmroził Charizarda, ocierając go rękoma przed utratą ciepła, a przy pracy zatarł sobie dłonie. Charizard obudził się spanikowany i próbował atakować, ale było mu tak zimno, że nie mógł wyprodukować płomieni i zemdlał. Misty dała koc, Tracey podtrzymywał ognisko, a Pikachu obserwował płomień Charizarda, podczas gdy Ash całą noc opiekował się rannym Pokémonem. Ash całą noc próbował pomóc Charizardowi. Ten bezinteresowny akt przypomniał mu wszystko, co Ash zrobił dla niego. Do rana, szacunek Charizarda i jego lojalność wobec trenera wróciła i pomógł ratować Pikachu przed Zespołem R. W rewanżu z Tadem, Charizard nauczył się unikać Lodowych Promieni i pokonał Poliwratha Sejsmicznym Wstrząsem. Brał udział w walce Asha z Luaną w odcinku Podwójne kłopoty, gdzie walczył z Alakazamem i Marowakiem w parze z Pikachu. Dwa Pokémony początkowo miały kłopoty, ale w końcu udało się współpracować i zdobyć dla Asha odznakę. Charizard był także używany w Lidze Pomarańczowej do walki Asha z Drakiem. Charizard pokonał Electabuzza i walczył z Dragonitem. Johto Charizard również towarzyszył Ashowi w jego podróży do regionu Johto, gdzie okazało się, że niesprawiedliwie przewyższa inne stworki Asha. W odcinku Co dwie głowy to nie jedna pokonał Pidgey'a Casey samym wydechem, a Rattatę znokautował burczeniem w brzuchu. Pojedynczy Miotacz Płomieni pokonał Chikoritę i pozwolił Charizardowi wygrać pomimo dezaprobaty Misty i Brocka. Charizard był używany do złapania Chikority w odcinku ''Ocalić Chikoritę''. Brał także udział w pierwszej bitwie w sali Johto przeciwko Falknerowi, gdzie pokonał Pidgeota. thumb|left|Ash zostawia Charizarda w Charizardowej DolinieW odcinku ''Płonąca ambicja Charizarda'', Ash zostawił Charizarda w Charizardowej Dolinie z Lizą, by stawał się coraz potężniejszy. Zakochał się w Charizard o imieniu Charla. W odcinku ''Lepiej osiem niż nic'', Charizard powrócił z doliny do walki z Dragonair Clair, którego pokonał i zdobył odznakę dla Asha. Ash ponownie wysłał go na trening wiedząc, że musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Ash używał Charizarda w Srebrnej Konferencji podczas walki z Garym. Był potem używany w walce Asha przeciwko Harrisonowi, gdzie został pokonany przez Blazikena. Strefa Walk w Kanto thumb|Charizard w walce z ArticunoW odcinku ''Płomienna wola walki'', Charizard powrócił do walki Asha, by wystąpić w bitwie w Fabryce Walk, gdzie miał on walczyć z Articuno Nolanda. W bitwie okazało się, że stworek Asha był silniejszy od legendarnego Articuno, jednak lodowy Pokémon dostawał lekkie obrażenia od Miotacza Płomieni czy Smoczego Oddechu i powalił Charizarda na ziemię, używając Ataku Skrzydłami. Articuno następnie zadał poważne uszkodzenia Charizardowi Wodnym Pulsem i zamroził Lodowym Promieniem końcówkę skrzydła Charizarda, paraliżując go. Wreszcie Charizard użył Przegrzania, by stopić lód ze skrzydeł. Po tym poleciał zaatakować Articuno, ale oberwał Stalowym Skrzydłem przed trafieniem Sejsmicznym Wstrząsem. Charizard upadł, ale udało mu się wstać, po czym złapał używającego Stalowego Skrzydła Articuno i pokonał go Sejsmicznym Wstrząsem, dając mu i Ashowi zwycięstwo. Charizard również walczył wraz Squirtlem, Bulbasaurem i Pikachu w walce cztery na cztery z Pokémonami Brandona w ''Powrót do korzeni''. Charizard walczył z Dusclopsem, gdzie użył Stalowego Skrzydła, ale podczas ataku oberwał Ciosem Cienia. Po chwili jednak, Charizard wstał i zaatakował Oddechem Smoka, zadając obrażenia Dusclopsowi. Pokémon duch zaatakował Charizarda Ciemnym Spojrzeniem, ale bez efektu. Charizard zaatakował Stalowym Skrzydłem. Dusclops oberwał, ale podczas ataku zaatakował Promieniem Pomieszania. Charizard został obezwładniony. Ash chciał go powrócić, ale mu się to nie udało. Dusclops zaczął atakować Ognikiem. Pokémon smok w końcu zbudził się i zaatakował Smoczym Oddechem, lecz Dusclops szybko pozbierał się i uderzył Charizarda Ognikiem. Stworek Asha zaatakował Stalowym Skrzydłem, a gdy już miał przy sobie Dusclopsa, użył Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu. Niestety Dusclops wymknął się i uderzył Charizarda, pokonując go. Chociaż Charizard przegrał, to Squirtlowi, Bulbasaurowi i Pikachu udało wygrać się swoje walki, po czym Ash wygrał symbol. Po bitwie, Charizard został wysłany do Charizardowej Doliny. Unova thumb|left|Charizard rywalizuje z Dragonitem IrisW BW116, Ash i jego przyjaciele odwiedzili festiwal oparty na regionie Kanto, gdzie zobaczyli występ żaru Charmandera jakiejś trenerki. Po chwili, Charmander zaczął szybko wirować i zemdlał, po czym trenerka zabrała go do Centrum Pokémon. Po występie, Ash przypomniał sobie swojego Charizarda, co skłoniło go do opowiedzenia, jak zyskał Charmandera i jak to w końcu stał się Charizardem, oraz że wygrywał wiele bitew i zostawił go Lizie na trening. Zainteresowany zobaczeniem swojego starego przyjaciela, Ash prosi prof. Oaka, by wymienił mu Unfezanta na Charizarda, po czym Charizard trafia do trenera. Gdy stworek został wprowadzany do paczki, niemal natychmiast zaczął ognistą rywalizację z Dragonitem Iris, zachęcając Asha i Iris na walkę ich Pokémonów. Podczas bitwy, Charizard ujawnił, że nauczył się Ataku Skrzydłami, Siekania i Ogona Smoka. Po jakimś czasie, zacięta walka zostaje odwołana przez N'a. Iris powiedziała, że Charizard jest dobrym stworkiem typu smoczego, lecz Ash mówi, że ma typ ogień/lot, lecz Iris ciągle nie chciała uwierzyć. Po sprawdzeniu go w Pokédexie okazało się, że Ash ma rację. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|Charizard odmawia walkiJako Charmander był bardzo wiernym Pokémonem. Mimo pogardy, którą otrzymał od Damiana, był lojalny wobec niego, przekonany, że ma dobre intencje. Cenił Asha, jak wykazano w odcinku Wyspa Pokémonów Gigantów gdzie Bulbasaur wierzył, że Ash opuścił ich. Jednak po ewolucji w Charmeleona, jego postawa drastycznie zmieniła się i zaczął być nieposłuszny bez wyraźnego powodu, prawdopodobnie ze względu na to, został wcześniej trenowany przez swojego aroganckiego trenera Damiana. Charmeleon był bardzo wybuchowy, łatwo wpadał w złość. Postawa ta została również po ewolucji. Jednak Charizard w końcu uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo jego trener dba o niego, np. gdy został zamrożony przez Poliwratha Tada, i zaczyna go słuchać. Ruchy Ruchy improwizowane *'Płonący Sejsmiczny Wstrząs' to kombinacja Ognistego Wiru i Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu Charizarda, która pojawiła się w odcinku ''Lepiej osiem niż nic''. ( ) Ciekawostki *thumb|Charizard wita AshaSpośród wszystkich Pokemonów Asha, Charizard zna najwięcej ruchów. *Charizard jest jedynym starterem z Kanto należącym do Asha, który ewoluował do formy ostatecznej. *Charizard był pierwszym Pokémonem w anime, który pokonał legendarnego Pokemona, w tym przypadku Articuno. *Kiedy Charizard wraca do Asha, wita go Miotaczem Płomieni. Galeria Ash Charmander evolved.png|Charmander ewoluuje Ash and Charmeleon.png|Ash ze swoim Charmeleonem Ash Charmeleon evolved.png|Charmeleon ewoluuje Valleyshipping.png|Charizard i Charla Charizard debilitado.png|Charizard niezdolny do walki Ash with Charizard.png|Ash z Charizardem Przypisy Podobne artykuły *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard